russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dingdong n' Lani guest singers
This is a list of the guest singer of the Philippine longest-running musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani which were aired every Sunday nights on IBC. List of guest singers * Pilita Corales and Ariel Rivera (March 2, 2014) * Richard Reynoso and Donna Cruz (March 9, 2014) * Lilet and Basil Valdez (March 16, 2014) * Richard Poon and Barbie Almalbis (March 23, 2014) * Jeffrey Hidalgo, Geneva Cruz and James Coronel of Smokey Mountain (March 30, 2014) * Manilyn Reynes and Hajji Alejandro (April 6, 2014) * Celeste Legaspi and Wency Cornejo (sing Iyong-Iyo (Ang Puso Ko)) (April 13, 2014) * Ted Ito and Rose Fostanes (April 20, 2014) * Claire dela Fuente and Rafael Centenera (singing Basta't Ikaw) (April 27, 2014) * Cris Villonco and Ryan Cayabyab (celebrated his 60th birthday of the Maestro in May 4, 1954) (May 4, 2014) * Agot Isidro and Darius Razon (May 11, 2014; 70s balladeer sing Heto Na Naman Ako and Ibigay Mo Na) * Nelson del Castillo and Kuh Ledesma (May 18, 2014) * Keno and Carol Banawa (May 25, 2014) * Anthony Castelo and Carmen Soriano (June 1, 2014) * Roselle Nava and Gin Rum N' Truth singing Kalayaan (June 8, 2014) * Gerard Salonga and Carmen Pateña (June 15, 2014) * Eva Eugenio and Freddie Aguilar (June 22, 2014; singing Napakasakit Kuya Eddie and Magdalena) * Randy Santiago and Imelda Papin (June 29, 2014) * Jayda Avanzado amd Jessa Zaragoza, and Rico J. Puno (July 6, 2014, Dingdong's birthday) * Eva Eugenio, and Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon of Iskul Bukol (July 13, 2014) * The Lover's Melody and Judith Banal (July 20, 2014) * Louie Heredia and Jacqui Magno (July 27, 2014) * Joey Albert and Lloyd Umali (August 3, 2014, Lani's birthday) * Reuben Laurente and Imelda Papin (August 10, 2014) * Bituin Escalante and Jordan Bautista (August 17, 2014) * Willy Cruz and Carmela Cuneta (August 24, 2014) * Kitchie Nadal and Joey Ayala (August 31, 2014) * Ric Manrique, Jr. and Tillie Moreno (September 7, 2014) * Ivy Violan and Boy Mondragon (September 14, 2014) * Nonoy Zuniga and Zia Quizon (September 21, 2014) * Top Suzara and Jinky Vidal, and Roel Cortez (September 28, 2014) * Murys Ramirez and Stephanie Reese (October 5, 2014) * Rachel Alejandro and Renzo Vergara (October 12, 2014) * Mabuhay Singers and Josephine Roberto (October 19, 2014) * Pops Fernandez and Paolo Santos (October 26, 2014) * Aiza Seguerra and Sampaguita (November 2, 2014) * Shiela Valderrama and Gary Granada (November 9, 2014) * Marco Sison and Mildred Ortega (November 16, 2014) * The CompanY and Davey Langit (November 23, 2014) * Ronnie Liang, Rachel Alejandro, Jose Mari Chan. Pilita Corales, 1:43, Jay R, Janella Salvador, Veejay Aragon, Princess Velasco and Raymond Lauchengco (December 7, 2014) * Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap and Raymond Lauchengco (December 14, 2014) * Raymond Lauchegco, The Lover's Melody, Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Carlos Agassi, Victor Anastacio and Bobby Yan of T.O.D.A.S., Shanne Velasco and Arvin Ventanilla (December 21, 2014) * Sahlee Quizon and Renz Verano (December 28, 2014) * Jose Mari Chan and Merci Molina (January 4, 2015) * Stephanie Dan and Jay Perillo (January 11, 2015) * Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cris Villonco (January 18, 2015) * Arnee Hidalgo and Michael Pangilinan (January 25, 2015) * Victor Wood and Joey Albert (February 1, 2015) * Sheryl Cruz and Hale (February 8, 2015) * Morissette Amon and Kris Lawrence (February 15, 2015) * Kenneth Monico and Mackie Cao (February 22, 2015) * Bugoy Drilon and Kyla (March 8, 2015) * Miguel Aguila and Shan Morales (March 15, 2015) * Fatima Soriano and Gian Magdangal (March 22, 2015) * Jaime Garchitorena and Color It Red (March 29, 2015) * Renz Verano, Imelda Papin and Noel Cabangon (April 5, 2015, a tribute to Roel Cortez) * Ladine Roxas and Jensen Gomez (April 12, 2015) * Harana and Shanne Velasco (April 19, 2015) * Lindsay Custodio and Bryan Termulo (April 26, 2015) * Myrus Ramirez and Anne Tenorio (May 3, 2015) * Anna Fegi and Joselito Pascual (May 10, 2015) * Krizza Neri and Tony Lambino (May 17, 2015) * Jerome John Hughes and Janice Javier (May 22, 2016) * Gino Quillamor and Isabella de Leon (May 24, 2015) * Janet Basco and Ebe Dancel (May 31, 2015) * Judy Angelo Francisco and Maxine Tiongson (June 7, 2015) * Chad Borja and Ella May Saison (June 14, 2015) * Juris and Gary Granada (June 21, 2015) * Joselito Pascual and Jam Morales (June 28, 2015) * Jessa Zaragoza and Nonoy Zuniga (July 5, 2015, Dingdong's birthday) * Reuben Laurente and Mich Liggayu (July 12, 2015) * Gerphil Flores and Paolo Montalbán (July 19, 2015) * Side A and Beverly Caimen (July 26, 2015) * Isabella de Leon and Bryan Termulo (August 2, 2015, Lani's birthday) * Jayann Bautista and Neocolours (August 9, 2015) * Mark Bautista and Monica Cuenco (August 16, 2015) * Tanya Dawood and Jeric Medina (August 23, 2015) * Thor and Marié Digby (August 30, 2015) * Raffi Quijano and Ryan Christopher Sy (September 6, 2015) * L.A. Lopez and Mica Javier (September 13, 2015) * Michelle Ortega and Kaye Cal (September 20, 2015) * April Boy Regino and Rachelle Ann Go (September 27, 2015) * Katrina Velarde amd Jason Farol (October 4, 2015) * Gino Padilla and Jona Viray (October 11, 2015) * Claire de la Fuente, Richard Reynoso, Geneva Cruz, Jojo Alejar, Lindsay Custodio, Reuben Laurente, Joey Albert, The Lover's Melody, Jessa Zaragoza and Anthony Castelo (October 18, 2015) * Timmy Cruz and Rey Valera (October 25, 2015) * Philip Abrogar and Kristina Paner (November 1, 2015) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz and Willy Cruz (November 8, 2015) * MJ Cayabyab and Martha Joy (November 15, 2015) * Aicelle Santos and Jimmy Bondoc (November 22, 2015) * Miro Valera and Lara Cuevas (November 29, 2015) * Cydel Gabutero and TJ Monterde (December 6, 2015) * Kyle Echarri and Nanette Inventor (December 13, 2015) * Lea Salonga and Jose Mari Chan (December 20, 2015) * Marq Dollentes and Joanna Ampil (December 27, 2015) * Bayang Barrios and Brad Go (January 3, 2016) * Jose Mari Chan, Mariz Ricketts and Nonoy Zuniga (January 10, 2016, a special tribute to Master Showman German Moreno as the nickname Kuya Germs) * K-La Rivera and RJ Jimenez (January 17, 2016) * Edward Benosa and Dulce (January 24, 2016) * Jaya and Noel Cabangon (100th episode: January 31, 2016) * Cherryz Mendoza (singing Kahit Na by Zsa Zsa Padilla) and Kimpoy Feliciano (February 7, 2016) * Jessa Zaragoza, and Hajji Alejandro and Rachel Alejandro (February 14, 2016) * Alyssa Angeles and Gerald Santos (February 21, 2016) * Jerome Sala and Donna Cruz (February 28, 2016) * Faith Cuneta and Reuben Laurente (March 6, 2016) * Mark Carpio (singing Kay Tagal and Hiling) and Via Saroca (March 13, 2016) * Kristel Fulgar and Wynn Andrada (March 20, 2016) * Bro. George Gabriel and JoAnne Lorenzana (March 27, 2016) * Odette Quesada and Lloyd Umali (April 3, 2016) * Paolo Montalbán and Monica Cuenco (April 10, 2016) * Jennina Mendoza and Rico Bautista (April 17, 2016) * Garth Garcia and Rita Daniela (April 24, 2016) * Leah Navarro and Nar Cabico (May 1, 2016) * Raymond Manalo and Lara Maigue (May 8, 2016) * Isay Alvarez and Neo Domingo (May 15, 2016) * Zebedee Zuniga and Joannie Feliciano (May 22, 2016) * Miles Poblete and Eugene Villaluz (May 29, 2016) * Mon del Rosario and Asin (June 5, 2016) * Hanna Flores and Robert Sena (June 12, 2016) * Jordan Bautista and Carmella Navarro (June 19, 2016) * Marielle Mamaclay and Roeder Camanag (June 26, 2016) * Tony Lambino and Lilet (July 3, 2016, Dingdong's birthday) * Pat Castillo and Archie D. (July 10, 2016) * Myrus Ramirez and Jodi Dango (July 17, 2016) * Apple Delleva and Reuel Tica (July 24, 2016) * Hajji Alejandro and Jaya (July 31, 2016, Lani's birthday) * Jeffrey Hidalgo, Carol Banawa and Bryan Termulo (August 7, 2016, a tribute to Snaffu Rigor) * Neo Domingo and Jacqui Magno (August 17, 2016) * Radha Cuadrado and Jun Polistico (August 21, 2016) * Luigi D'Avola and Geneva Cruz (August 28, 2016) * Jam Morales and Roel Cortez (September 4, 2016) * Erica Macabutas and JM Gracila (September 11, 2016) * Philippine Marine Corps Band and Edrea Lee Naig (September 18, 2016) * Pauline Cueto and Reuben Laurente (September 25, 2016) * Heber Bartolome and Moira Lacambra (October 2, 2016) * Marielle Mamaclay and Willy Cordovales (October 9, 2016) * Anthony Rosaldo and Moira Lacambra (October 16, 2016) * Rachel Alejandro and Jon Philippe Go (October 23, 2016) * Idolito dela Cruz and Pauline Cueto (October 30, 2016) * Patrisha Samson and Arron Cadawas (November 6, 2016) * Mark Carpio and Michelle Ayalde (November 13, 2016) * Cris Villongco and Rico J. Puno (November 20, 2016) * Dong Mercado and JL Salvador (November 27, 2016) * Kim Molina and Tim Pavino (December 4, 2016) * Ronnie Liang and Michelle Ayalde (December 11, 2016) * Monica Cuenco and Jose Mari Chan (December 25, 2016) * Bo Cerrudo and Pops Fernandez (January 1, 2017) * Niña Brigette Cabigas and Grae Fernandez (January 8, 2017) * Paolo Onesa and Marika Sasaki (January 15, 2017) * Joanna Ampil and Jed Madela (January 22, 2017) * Myk Perez and Shane Anja (Janaury 29, 2017) * Joanna Ampil and Nino Alejandro (February 5, 2017) * DK Tijam and Jinky Vidal (February 12, 2017) * Jodi Dango and Zion Aquino (February 19, 2017) * Earl Santos and Dara Santana (February 26, 2017) * Shirley Vy and Randy Santiago (March 5, 2017) * Gian Magdangal and Janine Teñoso (March 12, 2017) * Nicole Forcadela and Edward Benosa (March 19, 2017) * Roland 'Bunot' Abante and Aicelle Santos (March 26, 2017) * Adela-Mae Marshall and Josh Santana (April 2, 2017) * Divo Bayer and Garie Concepcion (April 9, 2017) * Imelda Papin and Mike Hanopol (April 16, 2017) * Jeffrey Hidalgo, Jessa Zaragoza, Cherryz Mendoza and Gerald Santos (April 23, 2017, a tribute to the country's top OPM songwriter and songwriter Willy Cruz) * Miguel Mendoza and Janice Javier (April 30, 2017) * Megan Tarce and John Manzano (May 7, 2017) * Carmen Soriano and Celeste Legaspi (May 14, 2017) * Maricar Aragon and Miguel Vera (May 21, 2017) * Frankie Pangilinan, and Jessa Zaragoza and Jayda Avanzado (Jayda's 14th birthday) (May 28, 2017) * Frenchie Dy and Jeremiah (Olan Crizaldo, Piwee Polintan, Symon Soler, Glenn Gonzales, Froilan Calixto) (June 4, 2017) * Vanessa Wright and Jude Michael (June 11, 2017) * B-Boys (singing Magkaibang Mundo) and Jun Polistico (sing Tagos Sa Laman) (June 18, 2017) * Archie D., Vernie Varga and Raoul Imbach (June 25, 2017) * Joaquin Garcia - Soulful Balladeer (promote the debut solo album I Will Love You Till The End under PolyEast Records with his latest original single Kahit Kailan) and Aubrey Caraan (July 2, 2017) * Basil Valdez, and Jessa Zaragoza and Jayda Avanzado (July 9, 2017, Dingdong's birthday) * Calmell Teagle and Kheene Salas (July 16, 2017) * Rachelle Ann Go and The Lover's Melody (Dan Rey, William Bernabe, Marlon Lim) (July 23, 2017) * Nonoy Zuniga and Donna Cruz (July 30, 2017, Lani's birthday) * Ana Ramsey and Brenan Espartinez (August 6, 2017) * Leo Consul and Tori Garcia (August 13, 2017) * Tanya Dawood and Aiza Seguerra (August 20, 2017) * Noel Milan and Token Lizares (singing Till The World Is Gone) (August 27, 2017) * Dulce and Ronnie Liang (September 3, 2017) * Caleb Santos and Eva Castillo (September 10, 2017) * Janine Teñoso, and Mikko Estrada and Edsel Santiago (September 17, 2017) * Basil Valdez and Gabrielle Gross (September 24, 2017) * Ataska and Franz Dacanay (October 1, 2017) * Renzo Vergara and Dessa (October 8, 2017) * Giedie Laroco and April Boy Regino (October 15, 2017) * RM Dizon and Seira Briones (October 22, 2017) * Anatalia Villaranda and Jem Cubil (October 29, 2017) * Nico Nicolas and Geca Morales (November 5, 2017) * Michael Laygo and Louie Reyes (November 12, 2017) * Janet Arnaiz and Boy Katindig (November 19, 2017) * Richard Merck and Gail Blanco (November 26, 2017) * Maricar Riesgo and Ron Umali (December 3, 2017) (singing Ngayong Pasko by Dingdong Avanzado) * Brenan Espartinez and Shirley Vy (December 10, 2017) * Jo Navarroza and Maasinhon Trio (December 17, 2017) * John Melo (singing Malapit Na Ang Pasko) and Sarah Caballero (December 24, 2017) * Ynah Laurel and Miguel Vera (December 31, 2017) * Nonoy Zuñiga and Sylvia La Torre (January 7, 2018) * Levi Celerio and Emil Paden (January 14, 2018) * Kell Gutdula and Mau Marcelo (January 21, 2018) * Amapola and Renz Verano (January 28, 2018) References See also *Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha turn show into telethon, raise P30M for Typhoon Lando victims *Rival variety shows pay homage to German Moreno *Dingdong n' Lani Category:Philippine television stubs